Situationist Dictionary CopyPastadump
A Situationist Dictionary The Inversion of Inverted Meaning: Language Recaptured "It is impossible to get rid of a world without getting rid of the language that conceals and protects it, without laying bare its true nature. As the social truth of power is permanent falsification, language is its permanent guarantee and the Dictionary its universal reference."Mustaha Khayati (Captive Words: A Preface to a Situationist Dictionary, 1966) Who is this for?' Language has become the communication human capital makes as accomplice in its self-regulatory flow. The dead muttering - no more! We write and publish this for ourselves, and to entice and enlist the creative, informed, and subversive contributions of others who have the need for new self-definition and self-creation. Words are tools through which we communicate our ideas, but they can also be means for locating ourselves in the historic moment, and for rendering our feelings and thoughts into creative expression. They can be the means for making explicit what is hidden, of dissolving social amnesia, and of introducing an element of critically aware playfulness into the otherwise drab and depressing realm of pseudo-social-discourse. Thus, re-capturing and re-tooling words into our own expressive subversion is part of the project of recapturing of our own life-worlds, and this project will be worthwhile only in the context of a world-wide agitation aimed at the definitive overthrow of global capitalism (and its ideologies.) Thus our interest in this project, to put it simply, is to contribute to that potential movement, which, in our view, can have in its sights the dissolution of all forms of hierarchical domination, both on a world scale and in our own daily lives. We believe, until we are proven wrong, that this transcendence can only be carried through by the world proletariat, by which we mean, the class of workers and fellow travelers who work and live in this context of the planet-wide colonization by capitalism, and whose lives are being suffocated and destroyed by the alienated forms of wage-labor, commodity production, capital accumulation, State power, and all forms of contemporary social domination. When we refer to revolutionary proletarians, we mean all the workers of the world who know themselves to be the victims of this epoch-long social dispossession, and who will seek, even potentially, for a way out of the global catastrophe that is now unfolding. Our need for socio-historical awareness arises naturally in this world in crisis, the crisis that we feel everyday, at every moment of working and playing and consuming and producing. This crisis is the context of our lives. Everywhere we look, we find constricted and reified selves lost to fetishized roles, commodified consciousness, dependency on the dictates of capital and market mechanisms, and obedience to the State. This world, as presently constituted, embodies the opposite of authentic life. Alienation and submission are universal, and the use of language and words has long-since passed into the service of mass social control, of forcing upon us a social context into which we are all born and raised and trained to think and feel, and which has surrounded us and embedded within us the requirements of a way-of-life seemingly beyond question. As we absorb, so we speak, as we speak, so we think, as we think, so we act. The ideologies of capital are all-pervasive: they map themselves into our minds and onto our bodies. Everywhere we see things and their prices, and our only means of acquisition is in the service of capital. This cycle must be broken. We must locate in ourselves and others the will, the understanding, and the means to break through the fetishizations and reifications that are defining our existence. The re-creation of our means of expression through the recapturing of words and their uses is meant to be a contribution to the project of radical social therapy -- we are once again engaging ourselves in the decolonization of our thoughts and our forms of expression. The only way this project can be "successful" is when it comes up against its own limitations and provokes the demand in all of us for a new form of social consciousness -- the demand to move beyond the ways we are currently obliged to think and act. We invite contributions from all those who want to play this game, who feel this need, who want to experiment with subversive expression and methodological precision. Everywhere language is in chains -- we have a world of words, and their revolutionary uses, to win. What attitude will it express?' Ours. Surreal, existential, dark & buoyant, exclamatory, virulent & intoxicating, vile & beloved, antagonistic and charming, ravaging, thorough & unquenching, dynamic, heavy-handed & lighthearted. All of these and less, none of these and more. One rule only:'' it's alive... it's alive!'' It will be the vocabulary of its writers, their expressed connections to the movement for generalized self-management as their own, and to the moods and passions of being and becoming. Definitions will grow and change - built on predecessors. Human expression - language, like art - is helical or it is deadweight and deadening. It is dialectical self-messaging... a feedback loop for those still listening, for senses still aware.. It is life - through and as us, evolving - in motion (emotive, evocative, imaginative, visionary, retrospective, analytical). Rather than tying the words to a stake as meal for recuperation, they shall be living and dynamic like the breeze in our hair. The meaning, use, inflection, and expressiveness of truly human''culture is to be lived and is for the sake of living. Unlike museum dictionaries where words act as gravestones - words, their usage, and meanings shall as be the meadow of wildflowers that blow in the human wind and sing back with their intoxicating scents ''as and in words. What is its purpose?' To name, to communicate, to subvert the implicit within the explicit, and vice-reversa.... To circumvent, to act as starting point, to act as rallying point, to act as separating point, to vector where we desire. This evolved ability to momentarily communicate the state of the moment in an inversion of the slowly barbecued human terminologies, histories, and innovation maps - is to be regained as it never was before - ours. Else, we shall follow then into the invisibility of subjugation. In past projects, called loaded words and captive words the purpose was much the same: freeing the source of language - its use. Loading them prevents their recapture for advertising rebellion. No more shall that happen when the dictionary grows with the recapture and total rebuilding of vocabulary around change, not stasis - around life, not its re-presentation. CEG, KAK 11-april-2005 Active Contributions CC, CEG, KAK, MC, MKS, MX/B, SPP, VL, MZ Inadvertent Contributions JH/JB/K/R, KK/BPS, SI, TW Current Vocabulary Nouns: 149 Pronouns: 0 Adjectives: 15 Adverbs: 7 Verbs: 5 Interjections: 1 Prepositions: 0 Conjunctions: 0 Articles: 0 Last 30 New Additions totality, surreal, surrealism, surrealist, capital, order, chaos, silence, laggarty, consciousness, time, hopeless, authenticity, authentic, lifestyle, authentic lifestyle, life, absolutism, absolutist, post-modern, post-modernism, post-modernist, terrorism, mores, national liberation, doomsayer, doomsaying, 'authenticity, authentic, anarchism, '' Last 10 Appended or Modified Additions '''culture', surrealist, hope, spectacle, Spectacle, revolution, vice, anarchist, bourgeoisie, proletariat'' Last Updated '''26-march-2009, 14:07 PDT Map of The Village from The Prisoner television series Yesterday, the village... tomorrow, today. - '''ceg' 'A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z' mid 'Aa [http://www.smirkers-of-the-world.org/SMIRK/SitDictionary/SitDictionary.htm#bottom bottom]'' absolutism, absolutist absolutism 1. noun *Practice of narrowing explanation, experience, view, and/or activity to a clutched singularity of the inauthentic. absolutist 1. ''noun'' *One who refutes reification by standing on their head and by reducing the horizon to a single point, vanishing as authentic being that becomes in the process: "I am a messanger of the absolute, therefore I am". act, actor, action, activity, activism, activist act 1. noun *A thing done (a thing missing from leftoid PC where...). *''Last act sacrifice'' generally by self in leftish & religious circles for a so-called greater good, a waste of time, see martyrdom. 2. ''verb *To play, to pretend, act up, act out. advertising, advertisement (as with propaganda) '''advertisement 1. noun *Map to the endless horizon, with the forbidden self as legend. advertising 1. noun *Propaganda of the imaginary. *Flirtations from the spectacular. *Pheromone of Capital; attracts the ghost of a moth to its retinal image of reincarnation. alienation, alienated, alienating, alien alienation 1. noun *In its original juridical definition, alienation refers to "transfer of the title to property by one person to another by conveyance (as distinguished from inheritance): e.g., to alienate lands." Also, interestingly enough, mental "alienation" was a 19th century euphemism for insanity: "alienist" was the term for "psychiatrist" until early in this century. Marx used the term specifically as a synonym for the sale of labor in any form (i.e., "labor" both as labor-power itself (self-power), living labor, and a s dead labor, labor turned into an object, goods). To paraphrase Perlman in "The Reproduction of Daily Life", through sale, the labor of an individual becomes the property of another, it is appropriated by another, it comes under the control of another. In other words, a person's activity becomes the activity of another, the activity of its owner; it becomes alien to the person who performs it. Thus one's life, the accomplishments of an individual in the world, the difference which his life makes in the life of humanity, are not only transformed into labor, a painful condition for survival; they are transformed into alien activity, activity as if performed by the buyer of that labor. In capitalist societies, the architects, the engineers, the laborers, are not referred to as "builders": the man who buys their labor is called "the builder". The workers in a branch of industry are not referred to as "the producers": the owner of the industry, the management, or the corporate name is. The projects, calculations, and motions carried out by the workers are not their own, are not decided by them, but are executions of the orders of others and are thus alien to them; their living activity, their accomplishments, belong to capital. Academic sociologists, who take the sale of labor for granted, understand this alienation of labor as a feeling: the worker's activity 'appears' alien to the worker, it 'seems' to be controlled by another. However, any worker can explain to the academic sociologist that the alienation is not only a feeling and an idea in the worker's head, but a real fact about the worker's daily life. The sold activity is in fact alien to the worker; his labor is in fact controlled by its buyer. Alienation exists subjectively and objectively." "In exchange for his activity, the worker gets money, the means of survival in capitalist society. With this money s/he can buy commodities, things, but s/he cannot buy back her/his activity. This reveals a peculiar 'gap' in money as the 'universal equivalent'. People can sell commodities for money, and can buy the same commodities with money. They can sell their living activity for money. An unequal exchange hides under the appearance of equity in the exchange between capital and living labor. The things the worker buys back with wages are first of all consumer goods which enable them to survive, to reproduce their labour-power so as to be able to continue selling it; and these goods are objects for passive admiration - spectacles. They consume and admires the products of human activity passively. They do not exist in the world as active agents who transform it, but as helpless, impotent spectators; one may call this state of powerless admiration 'happiness', and since labor is painful, one may desire to be 'happy', namely inactive, all one's life (a condition similar to being dead). The commodities, the spectacles, consume the worker; s/he uses up living energy in passive admiration; s/he is consumed by things. In this sense, the more s/he has, the less s/he is." The consequences of this central fact, this alienation, by the vast majority of people, of their socially productive powers, of their very selves in a social sense, are devastating. More and more human relations become commodity relations -- people are brought together and interact, not out of some mutual affinity, but on terms defined by money exchange. Think of an average day: you get up, you go to work -- where the people around you, your co-workers, aren't there because they like working together, or because they all enjoy what they're doing, but because they have to be there, to receive wages, to survive. You get off work, go to the supermarket -- the other shoppers are alien; you have nothing in common with most of them except being there to buy. The same with the laundromat, the bar, nightclub or theater you go to. Human beings are mostly brought together in modern society to do things for money or to get things for money. We are the servants of money. Relationships based on real shared desire, on real affinity, are being rapidly squeezed out. No wonder the struggle for contact with another person feels genuine, that comes about as a result of the wills of the individuals, is so desperate. People who are treated as objects, as machines, and who are forced by the conditions of their lives to treat others the same way, start to acquire the characteristics of objects, of machines. Their senses grow dull from the constant attempt to avoid being bruised by more meaningless collisions, more empty exchanges with objectified people. Even thinking becomes pointless because it can't affect anything, so we forget how to think, or think only in spectacular, fetishized, reified categories offered by the ruling power. Life is reduced to survival, to the daily fight to keep from dying of boredom, to keep from seeing what our existence has become. But the more total alienation becomes, the more it forces people to wake up inside it: the energy of their desperation is the same energy that can build the new world. Revolutionaries are those whose alienated consciousness has become the consciousness of their own alienation, who begin to refuse the present world in its entirety. The first step is nihilism, the desire to negate categorically the whole bloody senseless nightmare. A nihilism which has acquired strategy, tactics, and analysis is already at the threshold of revolutionary theory. But revolutionary theory is a nihilism that has transformed itself from within: it recognizes its one positive in the subjective will and desires of human beings. It sees the old world as the totality of alienated relationships and begins to attack it on all fronts. The goal of the revolutionary movement can be nothing less than the end of all alienation. *Alienation cannot completely flip the object into the subject and vice-versa. Its inversion is but that of partiality. It is in this reservoir that a common project is to be born. We do have something in common with all we encounter on the terrain of shadows - and that is our will to live. It is in the subdued laugh, the wry wink, the paused truth that we will find a greater self locked within others - and they within us. The above can tend to bleaken a bit much, as if alienation can produce itself without us. Not true. It takes one to mangle. altruism, altruist, altruistic altruism 1. noun *Hell as myself; systemic praxis of loss of the self in the other. Leftoids practice this as the nuns and monks they are - hoping for sainthood and a crotchless statue presentation at the annual Martyr Awards. altruistic 1. adjective *An act or view is deemed altruistic when the actor disappears from view. altruist 1. noun *One who strives to annihilate meaningful existence except through voyeurism. *One so afraid of what they'll find in life, that they confine others to an externalized prison. anarchy, anarchism, anarchist anarchism 1. noun *The practice of dynamic or the impractice of commodified anarchy (see defintions below). In the fresh sense: the unity of life as both noun and verb, as unity of subject-predicate-object. anarchy 1. noun'' *The state of no state. In flux. Openness to input and to output. Not deadlocked in some static organization or form. Not chaos as it is organized around and through the freeflowing and dynamic forces of our nature: expanded greed, passionate attraction, desire to create, fearlessness of imagination, and the intrigue with innovation. '''anarchist 1. noun'' *One whose class consciousness sees and acts organizationally to supersed class society by forming the new society within the shell of class social relations. The best is yet to come and already exists, but needs to be freed from the (class) traditions of the past. Subjects need to be freed from being pseudo-objects and objects need to be used after being perceived not as "pseudo-subjects". This is the activity of the the anarchist: a unity of means and ends. It is therefore also a unity of the social and the individual. It is for liberty and socialism as neither one alone attacks class society at its core. *Fun at parties, especially ones based in separate(d) power.... *Re-presented, commodified, mysticalized, and idealized "anarchist" definition: The content of anarchist thought: action this, action that. It's all very much the same and the fact that boring action is interesting is what makes the anarchists very void-like. Much like spectacularizing symbolic black into a fashionable commodity, they have taken all that anarchist movement ever was and voided it actively. Severing the social critique from social movement, they have isolated tantrums much like a spoiling part of the economy - drawing attention to the need for a capitalist repair and democratic suffering: equal persecution for all. Hardly democratic - it's concensus authoritarianism like its cousin, the State's terrorism. Hardly anarchist - it's imposing and has bullhorns and drums like its cousins, the Leninists. Hardly revolutionary - it's defined by other than itself as are its cousins, the reactionaries. They prefer throwing nothingness through nothingness to achieve - you guessed it - nothing! They are paltry emoticons with paltry demands and paltry methodology that at best embarrasses the reification within which they misbehave. They are the spectacle waving its arms - saying "me, me, me - I'm not here!" Yes. You aren't here or there but as shadows of the past, recuperating rebellion seeking more than the dead weight of losers from the past. Yours is to bully all those who wish to be now. Revolutionary stillbirths. Egalitarians of globanality. The Real Things. Reifications with a trademarked "attitude". Drink up and choke.... ancestor, ancestry, ancetoral '''ancestry 1. ''noun'' *Death appears as the harsh victory of the law of our ancestors over the dimension of our becoming. It is a fact that, as productivity increases, each succeeding generation becomes smaller. The defeat of our fathers is revisited upon us as the limits of our world. Yes, structure is human, it is the monumentalisation of congealed sweat, sweat squeezed from old exploitation and represented as nature, the world we inhabit, the objective ground. We do not, in our insect-like comings and goings, make the immediate world in which we live, we do not make a contribution, on the contrary we are set in motion by it; a generation will pass before what we have done, as an exploited class, will seep through as an effect of objectivity. (Our wealth is laid down in heaven.) The structure of the world was built by the dead, they were paid in wages, and when the wages were spent and they were in the ground, what they had made continued to exist, these cities, roads and factories are their calcified bones. They had nothing but their wages to show for what they had done, who they were and what they did has been cancelled out. But what they made has continued into our present, their burial and decay is our present. This is the definition of class hatred. We are no closer now to rest, to freedom, to communism than they were, their sacrifice has bought us nothing, what they did counted for nothing, we have inherited nothing, but they did produce value, they did make the world in which we now live, the world that now oppresses us is constructed from the wealth they made, wealth that was taken from them as soon as they were paid a wage, taken and owned by someone else, owned and used to define the nature of class domination. We too must work, and the value we produce leaks away from us, from each only a trickle but in all a sea of it and that, for the next generation, will thicken into wealth for others to own and as a congealed structure it will be used to frame new enterprises in different directions. The violence of what they produced becomes the structure that dominates our existence. Our lives begin amidst the desecration of our ancestors, millions of people who went to their graves as failures, and forever denied experience of a full human existence, their being simply cancelled out; As our parents die, we can say truly that their lives were for nothing, that the black earth that is thrown down onto them blacks out our sky. appropriation, appropriate, mis-appropriate, self-appropriate appropriation 1. ''noun'' *That which happens when one is absorbed into the vanishing point. self-appropriation 1. ''noun'' *That process by which the external and other are synthesized into one's self. appropriate 1. ''verb'' *The act of becoming defined by this or that acquisition (propertied thing or state). architecture, architect architecture 1. ''noun'' *Everything beautiful is made in an ugly building. *Architecture is frozen Muzak. architect 1. ''verb ''*Social act of self-design.'' '''2. ''noun ''*One who acts upon the structure of the social; flipside of dweller.'' art, artism, artist '''art 1. noun *A cover, a beard for cultural parrots, parasites and informers called artists. artist 1. ''noun *Layabout, liar, police spy, cultural pimp, bootlicker, frequently sighted in the company of the journalist - another form of rectal kisser. association, associate '''1. 2. authenticity, authentic authentic 1. adjective *Non-mediated, un-''re''presented, and un''alienated interactive experience with an environment, event, moment, person, or self '''A' by conscious person B. Directly sensed, perceived, and conceived. *Untrammeled ability to step between being and becoming. Unmediated predication - except by approval - between "subjective" and "objective" being. Example: the "authentic" human experience is both socially self-managed and selfishly social.; it is not fragmented for the sake of hierarchical power, either socially or personally. There is no equational split (as in zero-sum) between me and "the other" because we are a dynamic moment and potential for each other's enrichment. Only when social and personal dualities are allowed to exist does my life potent an inauthenticity. The re-presentative, the "need", the characterological all pose me through me as instantiation. The original becomes the facsimile, and vice-versa, with an inauthentic power of me acting for and as me. authenticity' '1. noun' '''*State of living ''beyond non-death. *The state of the union of selves (social, species, personal) facilitated by the self-reflexive factors (creative labor, direct and indirect social interaction) that affect a world that affects me.... That state wherein opposites vector without protective, speculative, extractive, mediation. Given the historical tools of the species, I am allowed to decide for me as me - and thus to really affect others and myself. authority, authoritarian, authoritarianism 1. 2. avant garde 1. 2. mid 'Bb' [http://www.smirkers-of-the-world.org/SMIRK/SitDictionary/SitDictionary.htm#bottom bottom] bane, banal, banality 1. 2. becoming 1. 2. being 1. 2. best interest best interest 1. noun *Something a market defines when deciphering fails. *Something a leftist presumes to know better than those they wish to lead. bourgeois, bourgeoisie bourgeoisie 1. noun *The class epoch originated in the merchants, usurers, and bankers of the 17th century, and which directed the development of urban industry in the 18th and 19th. It superseded the aristocracy as the political ruling class of Europe during the revolutions of 1640, 1789, etc. In America, the bourgeoisie led the rebellion against colonial domination. Historically, it has been the class of private ownership of the means of social production. It is now being gradually combined into the state and corporate bureaucracy (see, for example, the joint management of the "defense" industries by the Pentagon bureaucracy and the corporate ones, the Penn Central affair, etc.) which is tending to merge in the new ruling class of behind a Monopolist, Postnational, Global-Statist Capitalism. bunker-buster bunker-buster 1. ''noun'' *''Bunker-buster'' products are intended to penetrate new psychological markets. *Similar to viral advertising that spreads fear of not consuming, and gelignite fashions that last a lifetime. *Recuperation of Reichian character-busting, penetrating inwards rather than outwards. bureaucracy, bureaucratic, bureaucrat 1. 2. [http://www.smirkers-of-the-world.org/SMIRK/SitDictionary/SitDictionary.htm#Mm mid']'' 'Cc''' [http://www.smirkers-of-the-world.org/SMIRK/SitDictionary/SitDictionary.htm#bottom bottom] cannibalism (as in (self-cannibalism, social cannibalism, cyclic capitalist cannibalism) 1. 2. capital, capitalism, capitalist, human capital capital 1. noun *The polluted fishbowl of alienation in which you swim. *The horrible sucking sound you hear everytime you leave your house. *That which gives your boss the power to slap you around. *Where your dreams go to die. *The defining social relation of our epoch-long nightmare. *The amazing ever-endless Expando-God that humanity worships everyday. *The dead weight of reifications that keeps us pinned down in servitude. *The eater of the biosphere. *Our collective alienation turned into a power that rules over all our daily lives -- our embalmed disembodied dismemberment that mutates into global-sized eater of human flesh and brains. *That which stands behind just about every feeling that "something is wrong". *A giant restaurant where we are all poorly paid waitresses, and the food sucks. *An internal split in the external world, through which people and their desires are transmorgified into things and prices. *Oh no, "please don't let it be my father!". *The primary representative of domination in a world gone mad with quantification. *The primary reason you won't feel like getting out of bed tomorrow. *The primary reason you feel like your life is not your own... because it isn't. *Your own personal brain colonizer that you share with everyone you know. *That about which polite company is afraid to speak. *The reason everyone seems ridiculous in your eyes. *The means by which idiots rule the world. *A giant grave we will someday dance upon. caprice, capriciousness 1. 2. carpe diem '''carpe diem '''car·pe di·em (kärp dm, -m, d-) '''1. ''interj *Used as an admonition to seize the pleasures of the mediated moment -- within alienated ambiences set up by forces of production outside of the will of the individual -- without concern for the future, hence acting as a nihilistic pseudo-situation, appropriated only to come into existence during vacations from production for the sole purpose of surrounding its participants with an ambience of amnesia in order to help them forget the very forces of appropriation forcing them into the search for carpe diem in the first place. *An idiotic and ludicrously ironic specialized ritual in and of itself, set up for the purposes of escaping idiotic specialized rituals. *Defeatism's last-ditch effort and bastardized son. '''2. ''noun *Such an admonition. cause, causality, cause-and-effect, caution 1. 2. centralization, centralism, centrism, centralist 1. 2. chaos, chaotic chaos 1. noun *Source of all order and itself. Just as concepts of "one" and "zero" exist as "objective truths" only by subjective agreement to hack off the fuzz.''This is demonstrated in calculus' ''limits and via Zeno's Law. the convenience of delineating chaos as unknown order and order as misunderstood chaos sings in what we agree is in tune. character, character-armor, character-armoring 1. 2. chattel slavery, chattel slave chattel slave 1. noun *A person who thinks he owns the chains that bind rather than a renter or prisoner. *Usually a fiercely Conservative and foolish professional who has forgotten the mort in mortgage. *An anarchist who has not read Ammon Hennessey. chattel slavery 1. noun *The bottom of a long food chain ending with the people who own the earth. *System replaced by wage-slavery so that the slave has to fend for themselves in arenas of health, education, sustenance, and especially in terms of maintaining their own false consciousness regarding freedom ''and 'liberty''. ''' chauvinism, chauvinist '''1. 2. city, citizen, citadel citizen '1. noun' city '''1. ''noun citadel 1. noun *Control point in the sea of humanity. *A castle of control. *A tomb for ism''s. civil, civility, civilized, civilization, civilian '''civil' '''1. ''adjective *Civil society is the waiting room for eternity. civilization 1. ''noun ''*Civilization is a carnivorous flower.'' class, class society, classless society, classlessness '''1. 2. colony, colonize, colonization, colonialist colony 1. noun *A place that by its very place''ness does not exist as self-expression, but as an alien presence or domicile for alienation. *An extension to something removed - as in the imposition of the part of a posturing whole. *Residence for quantities. Growth poses as omni-growth, the expansion implied of ''becoming. In reality, its existence is the presence of quantitative being. ''Colonial expansion is quantitative with quality coming as resistance to its quantity. See massification, globanalization.'' commodity, commodification, commodity fetish commodity 1. noun *The commodity and money are symptomatic. The belief that their re-inversion can take place without total change is like believing that shedding wool clothes will turn the Winter cold into Spring sunshine. commune, communalism, communalist 1. 2. communism, communist 1. 2. confederate, confederation, confederate 1. 2. conformity, conformism, conformist 1. 2. conscious, consciousness (false consciousness, detourned false consciousness) consciousness 1. noun *DNA's deja vu. constructionism, constructionist 1. 2. constructivism, constructivist 1. 2. cooperative, co-op 1. 2. corporation, corporate corporation 1. noun *Form that apparently created all evil (according to the left) preceding its emergence within capitalism - which, by the way- they miss entirely. corporate '1. adjective' councilism, councilist, council, councilism (neighborhood council, factory council, council-communism) 1. 2. counter-revolution, counter-revolutionary, counter-revolutionist 1. 2. creation, create, creativity, creator 1. 2. creationism, creationist creationism 1. noun *Belief that apes did not evolve from their experience. *Fear of one's self that hides in a large and timeless nostril. creationist 1. noun *One who sees simplicity and complexity as similar words from on high that can be used to describe the void. *Someone who worships the state of unknowing, commonly identified by closed eyes, callused knees, and a propensity for defining cause-and-effect with because... ''followed by a licking of all boots.'' critical theory, critical theorist critical theory 1. noun *Theory derived from the Institute for Social Research in Frankfurt; members included Theodor W. Adorno, Max Horkheimer, Jurgen Habermas, Herbert Marcuse, Erich Fromm, Franz L. Neumann, Otto Kirchheimer, Walter Benjamin. Traditionally pursued by Douglas Kellner, Susan Buck-Morss, Stephen Bronner, Ben Agger, and Stephen Best. *Study of culture as the commodity that sells all the rest. culture, cult, cultural culture 1. noun *The writing on an artifact's price tag. *An icon-commodity, a refinement of capital. *An industry providing welfare for anarchists, activists, and incompetents. *A tomb for artists. *The reflection and prefiguration of the possibilities of organization of everyday life in a given historical moment; a complex of aesthetics, feelings and mores through which a collectivity reacts on the life that is objectively determined by its economy. (We are defining this term only in the perspective of creating values, not in that of teaching them.) *Something we hang around our necks in case someone else already hasn't. current current events 1. ''noun ''*That which is deemed noteworthy flow by the currency. *Surprising list of events that never include a call to decisive activity by nearly 96%. current 1. ''noun'' currency 1. ''noun'' '''cutback (as in layoff, downsizing, cost reductions) 1. 2. cybernetics, cybernetician 1. 2. [http://www.smirkers-of-the-world.org/SMIRK/SitDictionary/SitDictionary.htm#Mm mid']'' 'Dd''' [http://www.smirkers-of-the-world.org/SMIRK/SitDictionary/SitDictionary.htm#bottom bottom] dada, dadaism, dadaist dada 1. noun *Movement whose affect on the almost dead is almost dead-dead. *Movement based on the distribution of capital's surplus shock-value; go home from the theater and finding that home no longer exists is intended to stir the forces of anti-complacency. day off day off 1. noun *Eight hour period begun in optimism, during the passage of which it is incrementally understood that events are occurring elsewhere, ends tinged with bitterness. daily, daily life 1. 2. decentralization, decentralism, decentrism, decentral, decentralist 1. 2. decompose, decomposition decomposition 1. noun *The process in which traditional cultural forms have destroyed themselves as a result of the emergence of superior means of dominating nature which make possible and necessary superior cultural constructions. We can distinguish between the active phase of the decomposition and effective demolition of the old superstructures which came to an end around 1930 and a phase of repetition that has prevailed since that time. The delay in the transition from decomposition to new constructions is linked to the delay in the revolutionary liquidation of capitalism. deconstructionism, deconstructionist 1. 2. deity, deify, deification 1. 2. demon, demonic, demonism 1. 2. derive, derivation, derivative derive 1. noun *A mode of experimental behavior linked to the conditions of urban society: a technique of rapid passage through varied ambiances. The term also designates a specific uninterrupted period of deriving. detourn, detournement, detour detournement 1. noun *Short for detournement of pre-existing aesthetic elements. The integration of present or past artistic productions into a superior construction of a milieu. In this sense there can be no situationist painting or music, but only a situationist use of those means. In a more elementary sense, detournement within the old cultural spheres is a method of propaganda, a method which reveals the wearing out and loss of importance of those spheres. dialectic, dialects, dialectical 1. 2. diction, dictionary, dictionarian dictionary 1. noun '''*Packaged ''shortage of air. An attempt to limits the colors of the rainbow. *Method of eliminating the deadlock of dispute occuring when paradox arrives at the party, by agreeing to resolve it later so that the drinking and cavorting may continue. An acknowledgement that disparity exists by allowing mutual inclusion and an endless number of definitions, each hopefully elevating the next. disease disease 1. ''noun ''*State of dis-ease molded for profit. The medicine of the ruling class uses disease as a feedback loop for filling emptiness with more emptiness. Death is when you cannot hold any more.'' dogma, dogmatic, dogmatism, dogmatist '''1. 2. domicile, domestic domicile 1. ''noun'' *Convenient place for storing caskets. domestic arrangement 1. ''noun'' *Yes, yes, all that but one's cup is filled momentarily by a Beatles song, for example Eleanor Rigby. Heard by chance, as one picks through the sterility of the world, like the pouring of an aural honey over the aridity and dust of our senses. It is an intimation. It is nourishing and healing, the familiar comes from far away. *A machine for shouting in. *There will be rooms more conducive to dreams.... *And the bee that finds honey in the desert is cursed, and he fell upon it to drink as does one who has lived in the desert. And then he turned towards the bee-nest, which he had thought lost, the honey being his sustenance. But the other bees then recognised him not. And they were provoked by his breath, which is their sign. And they knew him no longer. They said to him, "this is not your home". doomsaying, doomsayer doomsayer 1. noun *Lifestyle role provided by the dominant social relations of and for reified existence. Counter-revolutionary, it exchanges the possible for a pseudo-resistant growling survivalism. Contract requires the doomsayer to contagiously spread the refusal to imagine. It reduces the desire for life to the choices provided by false consciousness, huge fan of "what is" it falters at making the effort to reach beyond its co-dependencies. Easily seen in a crowd as the person chanting "la-la-la-la-la" with middle fingers in their ears. Pseudo-defiance as virtue, taking themselves seriously is their occasional vice. Thankfully, that is rare. doomsaying 1. noun*Generalized practice of self-negation by refusal to seize "what could be". Generally made public in order to address personal ennui without challenging its social source; safety through grumpy submission as being submission nonetheless; proves capitalism and its variants protects its "citizens". doubt doubt 1. ''noun ''*The subtle undoing by social conditioning of individually experienced certainties.'' *The moment when paradox crowns. '''2. ''verb'' *Resistive act of undoing oneself as certainty. *The first act of self-reincarnation. drift, drifting, drifter 1. 2. drivel, drivelous, driviality 1. 2. duty, dutiful 1. 2. [http://www.smirkers-of-the-world.org/SMIRK/SitDictionary/SitDictionary.htm#Mm mid']'' 'Ee''' [http://www.smirkers-of-the-world.org/SMIRK/SitDictionary/SitDictionary.htm#bottom bottom] eco-fascism, eco-fascist 1. 2. ecology, ecologist 1. 2. economy, economics (as differentiated from all that is social) 1. 2. egalitarianism, egalitarian 1. 2. ego, egoism, egoist (as in narrow egoism, expanded egoism) 1. 2. egotism, egotist 1. 2. emoticon emoticon 1. noun *Symbol used to evoke irrational response. By leftoids it is usually a name intended to halt the critique of their stormtrooping, proto-capitalist anti-intellectualism, usually conjuring up an ahistorical reference to some holy event or reserved word: fascist, nazi, racist, sexist. emotional plague 1. 2. enculturalize, enculturalization 1. 2. entropy, entropic, entropist 1. 2. environment, environmentalist 1. 2. eros, erotic, eroticism 1. 2. ethos, ethical, ethics 1. 2. everyday, everyday life everyday life 1. ''noun '' *That which drolls on due to its separation into power over and beyond one's actions. '''2. ''noun, obiect *Daily life reduced to day-to-day existence reduced to adaptive survival. evolution, evolving, evolutionary, evolutionist 1. 2. exchange, exchange-value 1. 2. existentialism, existentialist 1. 2. expertise, expert 1. 2. expropriation 1. 2. extract, extraction, extractor (as in capital mining) 1. 2. [http://www.smirkers-of-the-world.org/SMIRK/SitDictionary/SitDictionary.htm#Mm mid']'' 'Ff''' [http://www.smirkers-of-the-world.org/SMIRK/SitDictionary/SitDictionary.htm#bottom bottom] fantasy, fantastic 1. 2. fascism, fascist, fascistic 1. 2. fashion, fashioned, fashionable 1. 2. fatal, fatality, fatalism, fatalist, fatalistic 1. 2. federation, federate 1. 2. femi-nazi 1. 2. feminist, feminism 1. 2. feminoid, feminoidism, feminoidist 1. 2. fence, fencing, fenced-off fenced-off 1. adjective *That which is propertized - less keeping the sheep in the pasture and the wolf out of the pasture - than to keep the wolf within the sheep''and ''the sheep within the wolf from seeing the separation maintained by property: being fenced-in and being fenced-out from one's evolution. festivity, festive, festival 1. 2. fetish, fetishism, fetishist 1. 2. feudalism, feudalist, feudalistic (also neo-feudal, neo-feudalism, neo-feudalist) 1. 2. fictitious capital, fictitious value fictitious value 1. noun *That value entered into the capitalist market which is produced by speculation, holding no use and which extracts an exchange from future assets. flatland, flatlandish, flatlander 1. 2. free, freedom 1. 2. frivel, frivelous, friviality 1. 2. [http://www.smirkers-of-the-world.org/SMIRK/SitDictionary/SitDictionary.htm#Mm mid']'' '''Gg [http://www.smirkers-of-the-world.org/SMIRK/SitDictionary/SitDictionary.htm#bottom bottom] geosift geosift 1. noun *A sift of the world (geo). The implication in the term "sift" is that the world consists of truths and lies; that the former must be mined from the latter. The implication of "geo" is that such notions only have meaning in terms of their effects in the real and concrete world. This does not amount to a statement that all of creation is ("merely") geological, but that geology is rich with concepts and terms which are eminently suited for a more empirical attitude to society and objective urban studies. geosifter '''1. ''noun *The geosifter trawls the whole world discerning the gemstones from the chaff -- creating and applying cartographic tools suited to the task ("siftology"), and rather than passively traversing space -- seeks to transform, simultaneously, the sifter and the sifted. ghost, ghostly, ghostlike 1. 2. ghoul, ghoulish, ghoulike 1. 2. gift, gift economy 1. 2. global, globalize, globalization global 1. ''adverb'' '''globalize 1. ''verb '''globalization 1. ''noun'' *Quantitative reductionism of I/O by the human capitalization process. *Inversion of anti-capitalist analysis by the leftoid which exposes their intrinsic role as politically correct social capitalizer. globanal, globanalize, globanalization globanal 1. ''adverb'' '''globanalize 1. ''verb '''globanalization 1. ''noun'' *Quantitative reductionism of potentially qualifying resources. *Unifying cheerleading technique practiced by the left and right sides of human capitalization, expressed in the reduction of bad choices not so that better ones may exist but so that their consumption may proceed more efficiently. greed, greedy (as in narrow greed and expanded greed) 1. 2. group group 1. ''noun ''*I have never joined a group without also wanting to destroy it. It is the way I love. See escalation.'' guilt, guiltbate, guiltbater, guiltmong, guiltmonger '''guiltmonger 1. noun *One who fears finding their fractured image in another's eyes, and so muses mutant desire to torment that fractured in the other - perpetuating the very condition that manufactures fractured souls complete with unending promise. guiltmong 1. ''verb'' *Incessant praise to the effects of pain, brought on by insistence that unhappiness is justified, that everyone else is worse off than you, and that offshore-made hairshirts are politically correct. [http://www.smirkers-of-the-world.org/SMIRK/SitDictionary/SitDictionary.htm#Mm mid']'' 'Hh''' [http://www.smirkers-of-the-world.org/SMIRK/SitDictionary/SitDictionary.htm#bottom bottom] hack, hacking, hacker 1. 2. happy, happiness happy 1. noun *Positive physiological answer to the question of the world, the content and frequency of which is decided by material social conditions. *Momentary failure in the remembering of rent anxiety. *That sensation enveloping the proletarian whenever a blade of grass peeps through the sidewalk. happiness 1. noun *Array of objects apparently owned, rapidly depreciating in value, purchased on credit, stored indefinitely (for no rent) within one's living space. *State achieved when the boulder reaches the highest point, before rolling back down to the valley of Promethean promissory notes. *Something dangerous and demanding of treatment - either by laws, mores, billyclub, shopping, or dosage. heresy, heretic 1. 2. hierarchy, hierarchical hierarchy 1. noun *Unequal power distribution within any structure/system. vertical and horizontal organization. holiday, holyday, holydaze holiday 1. ''noun ''*Period of time when the memory of why something was once worthwhile is forgotten under cards and exchange. *The celebration - rather than the making - of memorable times. *A chance to exhibit nothing deviant from the day before or the day after. *Conscrated dead time; keeps the possibility of lived time stuck in the past. hope, hopeful, hopeless, hopelessness hope 1. ''noun ''*The largest waiting room in the world.'' *State of not knowing that your time is no longer exchangeable. *A landlocked wet dream. *Zero-sum dice rolling. *Living on the $5-a-day plan. '''hopeless1. ''adjective'' *Realistic and uncluttered (with notions of the afterlife). hypostatise, hypostatisation, hypostatize, hypostatization 1. 2.top 'Ii' [http://www.smirkers-of-the-world.org/SMIRK/SitDictionary/SitDictionary.htm#bottom bottom] icon, iconify, iconography, iconographist 1. 2. idealism, idealist idealist 1. noun *One whose species-centrism insists that absolutes like perfection, objectivity, static truth, and eternity exist since that is easier to accept than the self-loathing, limping follower seen in the mirror. identify, identification, identity identity card 1. noun *Prison conditions (pocket-sized). *Used as the legend in a map depicting Who's Who in the Yard. *Helps the fifedom keep track of its serfs. *Solution that keeps nation-states on the map and citizens on the menu. ideomonological 1. ''adjective ''*What one "peddles", in a circular explanation, as definition of a sphere.'' ideology, ideologue, ideologist, ideologification '''ideology 1. noun *The generic term used in revolutionary theory for systems of false consciousness. At the heart of every ideology, "revolutionary" and reactionary alike, lies a reification, an essential inversion of subject and object. Ideology is always alienation accepted, reification accepted: thus it always takes the side of the dominant class, or a new group seeking domination as a class, in the struggles of the world. Religious ideology is the oldest and simplest example: the fantastic projection called "God" creates and rules the world, especially mankind, and is the Supreme Subject of the cosmos, acting on every human being as "His" object. In the reactionary ideology of bourgeois political economy, capital is the real and "really productive" subject of world history, with the "invisible hand" of the capital system guiding human development even against human desire and will. On the other hand, the revolutionary ideology of Leninism sees its Party as the true subject and rightful dictator of world history, with the proletariat and capital as objects on which it operates. The examples could go on and on. But the secret of the "separate ideas" of ideology lies in their connection with separate power. Every ideology is the theoretical self-defense of a ruling power, or of a power that seeks to rule. The separate class of those who rule must deny subjectivity, both theoretically and practically, to the rest of the people, the classes over which they rule. The ruling group maintaining the passivity and impotence of the ruled majority is identical with the task of maintaining their rule itself, their separate power. "From now on, revolutionary theory is the enemy of all revolutionary ideology, and knows it." idol, idolism, idolatry 1. 2. image, imagery, imaginary, imagination image 1. noun *The "movie star", "rock star", and "sports star" are now the products; it is no longer what they use but what they are (not) that is produced. They are images separated from their sources by a social relationship of the consumer more so in many cases than those of the producer. The spectacles are only possible by a mutual inclusive relationship between the image and the consumer of that image as a pseudo-fulfillment of alienated activity/life. They are only possible because of this social relationship. It is not movies, not music, not sports. It is the underlying social relationship which separates and re-presents a substanceless vitality to the image so that others may appear to live their lives again. Sorry gang, it works only partially and the "endless" well of funding to consume more and more is going dry. The "fake it 'til you make it world meets the real world of "fictitious capital" and the overspending of future assets - and, suddenly it's capital crisis time! individual, individuality, individualism, individualist 1. 2. international, internationalist (versus and/or w/r/t global, national, and pan-national) 1. 2. invert, inversion 1. 2. isolate, isolation isolation 1. noun *Isolation is to be understood as not just "the aloneness of one" but as human activity being disconnected from its source. The attempts to re-connect are provided for by the same social relations that require the disconnection. The multitude of pseudo-communities (e.g., "women's movement", "black community", "abused husbands", "orphans", "left-handed masturbators") exemplify the degree to which partiality can go without challenging that which maintains and requires it. Isolation is a group is isolation supreme! top 'Jj' [http://www.smirkers-of-the-world.org/SMIRK/SitDictionary/SitDictionary.htm#bottom bottom] joy, joyessness, joyful, joyfulness 1. 2. top 'Kk' [http://www.smirkers-of-the-world.org/SMIRK/SitDictionary/SitDictionary.htm#bottom bottom] ' top 'Ll [http://www.smirkers-of-the-world.org/SMIRK/SitDictionary/SitDictionary.htm#bottom bottom] labor, laborious, laborer 1. 2. lag, laggard, laggardism, lagger, laggarty, laggardly laggarty 1. ''adverb'' *The act of a laggard. *Euphoria of a slacker. landscape (as in landscape of capital and landscape of the gift) 1. 2. leftist, left-wing, leftoid leftist 1. adverb *Purveyor of the social side of inversion experienced by, as, and for Capital. left-wing 1. adjective *A way to stay on the social good side of the current deification - just in case and ensuring it wins. *A type of consumer that self-advertises through acts of altruistic self-impeachment. *Recyclable way of viewing the world stood of its head by recyclable human capital. leftoid 1. noun *Convenient role recuperating the sensing of the social flaws of Capital. leninism, leninist, leninoid leninism 1. noun *Ideology of state-capitalism in its revolutionary form, as propounded by V.I. Lenin, leader of the Bolshevik Party, in his "What Is To Be Done?" and other works. The Leninist form of organization is the so-called vanguard party, a tightly organized, hierarchical body which, by incorporating a number of workers into its ranks (usually dominated by the intellectuals) claims to speak -- and then t rule -- in the name of the working class. The Party's organizational ideology, "democratic centralism", consists in the election by members of a permanent Central Committee, which then governs the Party from the top down: internal "discussion" of its directives is permitted, but no mention of such disputes is allowed outside the Party itself. Obviously, to speak of such an organization as "democratic" is as laughable as it is disgusting. Thus the other facet of Leninist ideology, which generally approves of "workers' councils", "workers' control", etc. is completely self-contradictory. The Soviets and factory committees in the Russia of 1917, which had sprung up spontaneously to administrate all social life, were truly democratic, or well on the way to being so: they also made the "state power" which the Bolsheviks had seized "for" them, totally unnecessary, and by extension, the Bolsheviks also. From that moment on, the Russian Revolution was a struggle for power between the Party and the autonomous workers' organizations: the massacre of the Free Soviet of the Kronstadt workers and sailors in 1921 sounded its death knell. Thus, Stalin was perfectly correct (Trotsky to the contrary notwithstanding) when he claimed to be Lenin's ideological and practical heir. Stalinism is no more than internally consistent Leninism: "Trotskyism" is a juggling act, an impossible bureaucratic fantasy in which a permanent state of dual power would be maintained between Party and workers' councils. The fact that this fantasy has been negated over and over again in historical practice does not deter buffoons like Ernest Mandel and the "theoreticians" of the Socialist Workers' Party (SWP) from serving up endless, elaborately constructed models of "The Leninist Theory of Organization" and "democratic centralist workers' self-management" which have all the practical value of perpetual-motion machines. Mandel's vision of a glorious socialist future is compulsory university education for all, and a good social welfare system. As for the Maoists, they are now no more than the most pathetic religious fanatics, desperately clinging to the "True Path" long after their obese and senile Messiah has lumbered off to embrace Richard Nixon and other well known anti-imperialists. The vast State Church of Maoism blew itself apart in China during the so-called "Cultural Revolution" (an ideological monster, this: it was not a revolution in any meaningful sense, and culture had nothing to do with it) and the Peking bureaucrats had to suppress both a new warlordism and a nascent proletarian rebellion by means of the Army, on whose power they now prefer to rely. Castroism, Guevarism, Ben-Bellaism, Titoism, Ceauseescuism, Hoxhaism, Hoism, Allendism -- the list is endless: but all of them are essentially ideological disguises for the power of state-capitalism, the power of the bureaucracy as ruling class. Leninism is merely the trunk from which the whole rotten tree has grown: among the tasks of any revolutionary organization is chopping it down. libertarian, libertarianism libertarian 1. noun *Person who professes total liberty. *Opposite of Property Libertarian, member of the ''Mean Rich. *Street usage: rich anarchist. '''libertarianism 1. ''noun *Practice of being a free person. *Doctrine of complete freedom. libertarian communist '''1. 2. liberty liberty 1. noun *Apparent freedom granted by the state. *Not in prison, currently. *A chimera bestowed by state education on state subjects. life life 1. noun *In flatland, the state of not being dead. , which in turn is the state of not being alive. Purgatory of the organic commodity that acts as receptacle for human capital. *The exciting possibility between when and then, that situation from which situations are created, contested, experienced, enriched, superseded. lifestyle lifestyle 1. ''noun ''*Life substitute - packaged, and on sale anywhere that wage-labor and/or exchange-value exist. Requires passive consumption. Every aspect and moment of a lifestyle is the preconceieved writhe of the commodified.'' '''authentic lifestyle 1. ''noun'' '''*Lifestyle made from real human beings via a process of ''un''authenticity - and exchanged for the temporary, partial, fleeting, and inauthentic perception that ''life and not death truly describe the same state of being. logos, logic, logical 1. 2. loss, lose, lost, loss adjustment loss adjustment 1. ''noun*I finally knww at last what I had suspected from the beginning (see: ''fate, resignation, Monday morning). luddism, luddite 1. 2. lumpen (as in lumpen proletarian) 1. 2. lurk, lurking, lurkism, lurker lurker 1. noun *Self-conflicted, fall-back persona adopted by one who is initially attracted to others because of shared enthusiasm for generalized concept but within whom later misgivings, concerning secondary details, act to impede participation. *Potentially prospective (versus introspective), one circles at 1000 feet - in data research and scene-filtering mode. If the lurker never emerges from this surreptitious circling of the wagons, one becomes that which is circled. *One stuck in voyeuristic ritual of spectatorship. In accepting the world passively and as outside one's affect, the lurker becomes perfect spectator to their own existence, master of being slave. lust, lusty 1. 2. top 'Mm' [http://www.smirkers-of-the-world.org/SMIRK/SitDictionary/SitDictionary.htm#bottom bottom] machine, machination 1. 2. manifest, manifesto 1. 2. martyr, martyrdom martyr 1. noun *A person who suffers great pain as in listening to Amy Goodman or the Rush. *One who dies of listening to Noam, the Helmsman. Any reader of the Heidegger, members of the horde dying for whatever cause. martyrdom 1. noun marvel, marvelous 1. 2. marxian, marxism marxism 1. noun *Praxis of making fun of banality that struts around in power suits. marxian 1. adjective *Of or having to do with The Marx Brothers. mass, massify, massification 1. 2. materialism, materialist (as opposed to it-doesn't-matter-ism and idealism) 1. 2. mechanism, mechanical, mechanist, mechanization 1. 2. media, mediate, mediation (also as im-''mediate'' and medium) 1. 2. merchant, merchandise, mercantile merchandise 1. ''noun'' *Goods and services that all of us like, especially when we can't afford them. Also called bullshit. militant, military, militantism militant 1. ''noun ''*One at the service of the established order right from the start, even though s/he may have quite different intentions.'' modern, modernism, modernist '''modern 1. ''noun'' *As governmental practice explicitly frees itself from the traditional in the sphere of the generality, so it is that there is imposed - in ever more precise details - a domination over the forms of individual life by ready-formed social institutions precisely, a domination over the malleably present by what exists inaccessibly in the past. mores, morals, moralism, moralist '''mores 1. noun *In The American Heritage Dictionary (as well as all others) we see that ''mores rears its uglifying head once again. The world of choices is divided up within two camps that both (together and apart) prove their codependent need for mores, yet can only bring us to where we already are.''They condemn a failure with their own but do so as to appear as necessary, learned, tried-and-true, ad finitum - all the earmarks of dogma covering the tracks of its master: separation. The bones of truth are buried within us and this dogma ain't talking. In the short term, vice is not virtuous because it is vicious because it takes and virtue is not vicious because it gives. Neither steps ahead of the other - both are of the same torso of a world. In the long term, virtue and vice can only be great in ceasing to exist as separate unifiers of (lame, paltry) partialized human expression. They both must go beyond their singular expressions that unify an incompleteness as a totality. Their authenticity is inauthentic and hierarchical, founded in and foundering in the misery it seeks to avoid. The struggles to ''find totality via altruism: "hell is me" seeks its reward in "salvation is the other". If only I give more and more... runs into the same membrane where ends up the narrow egoist. Contrawise, the flawed push-pull of becoming the ultra-narrow egoist: "hell is the other; I need me for me first", ends up at the same place from the other side. Bewildered - they grope at each other's misery as their own - lost - and at once at each other as a topsy-turvy completion of to their own failed quest. The exhibited trouble with both views is that they result in exactly what we have today: a war of all against all with eyes shut, and a loss of self and other. In the one case I disappear so that the other suffers for my loss to them. In the flipside I lose because the other is lost to my gain. I don't want to get rid of the plunder of the other, I want it to be maximized. I don't want to give my grief and pity and interest away partially, I want no limits to that gift-exchange. Quantitative gains to either side of the zero-sum self-other game cannot help. The qualitative leap is found in going beyond the limits to totally taking and totally giving. Today, the limited connections are all around us. The one side sees these as vice - the other as virtue. Contrawise, there are the flip feelings: *guilty suffering *loneliness *self-imposed pain *voyeuristic emptiness - achieved by inclusion of everyone but oneself *grief - the loss experienced superficially as in voyeur or altruist *elation - the sigh of the small step forward *hope - the feeling that something outside of your self will come along to ease suffering *outrage - the feeling that everyone but you is missing the obvious *jealousy - the feeling of being "left out" *lonely emptiness - achieved by excluding everyone I see them as cluttering the leap forward and beyond "what is" and as what sustains it and us as things lost to each other and ourselves. They are flips expressed as partial moments of their possibilities - to authentic feeling: *festivity *access *belonging *connection of core and extended self *meaning *direct happiness dispersed and dispersed happiness as indirect Grief will never be so effective as in abolishing itself and its historico-material base. motivation '''1. 2. movement (as in Brownian movement, bowel movement, liberation movement) 1. 2. music, musical, musician, muse, a''muse '''1. 2.' mystical, mysticism, mystic, mystifying mystical 1. 2. mysticism 1. 2. mystifying 1. 2. mystic 1. 2. myth, mythical 1. 2. top 'Nn' [http://www.smirkers-of-the-world.org/SMIRK/SitDictionary/SitDictionary.htm#bottom bottom] national liberation national liberation 1. ''noun'' *A necessary development of political economy for leninists (and an end in itself for many anarchists). *Of or having to do with parasites that speak the local language. *The liberation of national capital from capital as a borderless social relation - is bordered capital whose walls (much like the USSR's Berlin Wall) held up by military deeds, writs, and police - that seek through "local control" to fleece, extract, and harness humanity for the sake of uniquely fashionable national uniforms. The uniformity of its national capital is usually a kneejerk reaction to low levels of accumulated capital - and more resembles geo-feudalism with closely-guarded organic property. Third Worldism is the left's right-wing coup equivalent. natural, nature, Nature (also animality, humanity, necessity) nature reserve 1. noun *Gift made to local population, marking the commencement in construction of new industrial plant (returned five years later due to unforeseen presence of toxins). *Tax deductible addition to publicly-subsidized cleanup tasks for privately-achieved pollution. *''Nature'' to the nature reserve, play to the playground, art to the art museum, inventive science to the television special - safe containment of kinetic and potential life to the membranes keeping it from unifying with the totality by the membrane of the propertied and the commodified. necessary, necessity 1. 2. necrophilia, necrophiliac 1. 2. negation, negative, negation of the negation 1. 2. negentropy, negentropic, negentropist 1. 2. neocon (a.k.a. neo-conservative) neocon 1. noun *Salesman or saleswoman for the right face of Capital; goal is the extraction of human capital between birth and afterlife. neolib (a.k.a. neo-liberal) neolib 1. noun *Salesman or saleswoman for the left face of Capital; goal is the extraction of human capital after reincarnation and before death. nerve, nerves, nervous nervous 1. noun *A nervous twitch is the last sign of resistance when incorporating pain as norm into your character; it is the sound that must be quelled every moment by character-armor. It's like those bagpipes that try to rise above the alien takeover in the film, Invasion of the Body Snatchers, and then go silent,- nullified by the chokeholds of the pharmaceutically correct. The wall keeps out moments that remind and those urges that wish to screm out to others. Nerves are truly lost and sensations deadened when you accept God or Capital into your temple. nihilism, nihilist (as opposed to nil-ism and nil-ist) nihilism 1. noun nihilist 1. noun *An anarchist mid tantrum. *A practitioner of Nietzsche's philosphy with or without eagle & lion. top 'Oo' [http://www.smirkers-of-the-world.org/SMIRK/SitDictionary/SitDictionary.htm#bottom bottom] obedience, obedient obedience 1. noun obedient 1. adjective object, objective, objectivity, objectivism, objectivist 1. 2. obsolete, obsolescence (planned) obsolescence 1. noun omnicentralization, omnicentralism, omnicentrism, omnicentralist omnicentralism 1. noun *A world based on neither centralism nor de-centralism -- but on omni-centralism (the center is everywhere)... enveloping principles learned from history, ecology, and physics' "the whole is greater than the sum of its parts" -- use of the tools of the internet and telecommunications to establish communication and access information required to make decisions on a global and local scale. oppression, oppressor 1. 2. order, orderly order 1. noun *Source of all chaos and itself. Just as concepts of "one" and "zero" exist as "objective truths" only by subjective agreement (to hack off the fuzz) does an order appear. We see this demonstrated in calculus' limits and Zeno's Law. The convenience of delineating chaos as unknown order''and ''order as misunderstood chaos sings its dialectic for us. In a sense, we give order and chaos the dance floor, and the universe doesn't care if "1+0=1", if it makes noise when a dead human species falls onto it, or if this makes any sense at all. organization, organize, organizer organization 1. noun *Formal containment - and necessary relativisation - of (one's) black gaze. *''Jacket'' - too often too large or small - for use in fending off the dark coldness of the void. organizational 1. ''adverb*That which dynamically explores ''the other in oneself and one's attraction to'' the other'' in attempt to socially transcend the separation of being - the outcome of which is limited by the development of the participants and whether the form suggests a fear of those involved. top 'Pp' [http://www.smirkers-of-the-world.org/SMIRK/SitDictionary/SitDictionary.htm#bottom bottom] pacifism, pacifist, pacify 1. 2. pan-national 1. 2. paradox, paradoxical, paradoxicality 1. 2. passion, passionate (as in Charles Fourier's passionate attraction) 1. 2. passive, passivity, passivist, passify passivity 1. noun *The example of the car providing happiness can be expanded to far more than the passivity of TV, which is too obvious. Passivity does not just depict sitting, as if thinking is to then be considered passive since no movement is possibly noted. It is less the actions (or lack thereof) and more the social relation which should be exemplified here. For instance, it is precisely the critical examining (or gaming with) TV that unfolds the social relationship as it is re-presented in shows, news, ads, segmenting, tone, colors, etc. It is not TV but the relationship with what is on TV that should be understood. This is still a problem today when all the talk of commodities as evil misses the social relationship that binds one to the incompleteness (e.g.., partiality) of commodified creations and use. pataphysics, pataphysician pataphysics 1. ''noun'' pathos, pathology, pathological, pathologist 1. 2. personify, personification 1. 2. petty bourgeoisie, petty bourgeois 1. 2. phantom 1. 2. phenomenology, phenomenologist 1. 2. plagary, plagarise, plagarism, plagarist 1. 2. plague (as in bucolic plague and emotional plague) 1. 2. play, playfulness, playful 1. 2. playpen, playground, player 1. 2. pleasure, pleasurable 1. 2. poem, poetry, poet, poetic poem 1. ''noun'' *Something that poetry does not need but can make use of. poetry 1. ''noun'' *An experiential moment that subverts and unfetters through exploratory play and revelation. poet 1. ''noun'' *Someone who lives poetry without having to write poems. One whose use of words challenges armored symbol systems. Alternately, a regurgitating, self-important 'culture' specialist or pompous academic. popular, popularity, "pop", populist, popular front "pop" culture 1. ''noun'' *Inverted cultural material buffering the gap between life lived and life imagined - expressed as commerce's inversion of authenticity, experienced by objects (aka consumers) and commercial receptacles of life fillers. *Social fishing hook styles: The Beatles, Salvador Dali, Laugh-in, Noam Chomsky, Walt Disney, Andy Warhol, Michael Jackson. *Self-digestible paint by number lifestyle; includes rebellion and counter-rebellion. popularity 1. ''noun'' *Quantification ensured by perceived proliferation. populist 1. ''noun'' *Tiny thinker who's big on words. *Little men (in Reich's sense) reflected otherwise in the hall of mirrors. 2. ''adjective'' *Views expressed by objects content to remain objects. post-modern, post-modernism, post-modernist post-modern 1. noun *Adaptive state of the modern survivalist that challenges nothing but the non-surrendering ''attitude. '''post-modernism 1. ''noun'' *Post-idiotic idiotism that sees reification in the reified sense. *Movement that attempted to circle the wagons against the enemies of authenticity but authentically circled them around reified enemies instead. *Declaration of the death of time by the critically dead. Rather than speaking of the unity found in the suppression and realization of the paradox of "the ancient" and "the modern", this movement continued the idiotic linearity into its meaningless (and commodified) conclusion. post-modernist 1. ''noun'' *One actively tied to the umbilical cord of reification. positivism, positivist 1. 2. post-structuralism, post-structuralist 1. 2. power, powerful, powerless, powerlessness power 1. ''noun*Point or tendencies of control over the external and/or the internal of the mind and the social. '''powerful' 1. ''adjective*Ability of manipulation in any sense; potency of agitating change over situations. '''powerlessness' 1. ''noun*Loss of control; in everyday life, human concerns for survival overrides our will to take life into our own hands (democrazy!), leaving decision-making in the hands of false-representatives. With continuous practice of the negation of everyday life experience, we lose the sense of being through playing and sustaining roles that were defined by others, leaving zero genuineity for everyone. practice '''1. 2.' praxis praxis 1. noun' prehistory, prehistoric '''prehistory' 1. ''noun'' price, priceless, price reduction price reduction 1. ''noun ''*Rouge on the cheeks of the market; made from lowered expectations, lower quality, improved planned obsolescence, lowered benefits, lowered wages, higher taxes, destruction of selection, and a sigh from the shadows on the street. '' primitivism, primitivist '''1. 2. profit, profiteer, profiteering 1. 2. productivity, production, product, productive 1. 2. progress, progressive 1. 2. proletariat, proletarian, prole proletarian 1. adjective proletariat 1. noun *The class of all those who have to sell their labor-power in order to survive, and who, therefore, have little or no control over the use of their own lives. Time sold is time alien. The term was originally used by Marx to mean the industrial workers, but in our time, the proletariat has expanded to include service, technical, and clerical ("white collar") workers -- in fact, the huge majority of the population. Hence the term "proletarianization". Revolutionary theory cannot glorify the proletariat, "proletarian culture", "proletarian morality", etc. This would only be the glorification of alienation itself. What is positive about the proletariat is the historical possibility of its self-negation: since, for the proletariat, to free itself is to abolish itself, by abolishing Capital, class society, and alienated labor -- that is its only glory. property 1. 2. pseudo-object 1. 2. pseudo-subject 1. 2. psychogeography, psychogeographical, psychogeographer psychogeography 1. noun *The study of the specific effects of the geographical environment (whether consciously organized or not) on the emotions and behavior of individuals. psychogeographical 1. adverb *Relating to psychogeography. That which manifests the geographical environmentís direct emotional effect. psychogeographer 1. noun *One who explores and reports on psychogeographical phenomena. psychology, psychologist 1. 2. top 'Qq' [http://www.smirkers-of-the-world.org/SMIRK/SitDictionary/SitDictionary.htm#bottom bottom] top 'Rr' [http://www.smirkers-of-the-world.org/SMIRK/SitDictionary/SitDictionary.htm#bottom bottom] radical radical 1. ''noun'' *A radical is both revolutionary and counter-revolutionary in embryonic form. *Student wanting to reform capitalism faster than allowed by static capital. 2.' ''adjective' '*''Radical acts lead to revolutionary when they supersede their implicit reformism. *Term applied to the cutting edge of capital. For example, political correctness was the radical putsch for moralism on the left, as familial-lifestyle correctness is for the right. The radicality is in the conquering of behavior everywhere by capital for itself. ransack 1. 2. re-appropriation 1. 2. rebel, rebeling, rebellious, rebellion 1. 2. recuperate, recuperationist, recuperation recuperation 1. noun *The name for the technique common to the various means, other than direct violent repression, which Power uses to bring rebellion back under its control. The three main means of recuperation used today are (i) fragmentation, (ii) diversion, and (iii) spectacularization. Sometimes only one method is used, sometimes two, sometimes all three. Fragmentation was used successfully against the various rebellious movements of the 1960's -- "student struggles" were separated from "black struggles", which were separated from "women's struggles", etc. All these partial movements remained partial (and were, for the time being, defeated even in terms of their partial demands) because they they lacked a total critique of society. Though there were moments in all of them -- the early SDS (Students for a Democratic Society) and the Free Speech Movement, the Watts and Detroit riots, the W.I.T.C.H. demonstrations at the Miss America Pageant -- when real coherence began to appear in their practice, and even to some extent in their theory, these rebellions petered out in isolation. They fell victim not only to the spectacular separations which "official" powers had already imposed, but also to the manipulations of various social-democratic and Leninist bureaucrats, armed with their assortment of ideological smokescreens. Wherever these parasites penetrated, they laid their little eggs of collapse, by treating the different groups as constituencies, thereby reinforcing the false divisions among them. They masked this counter-revolutionary activity (building towards the establishment of themselves as a new power) under the proclamations of a meaningless, abstract "unity" and "solidarity" (the Trotskyists are especially notorious for this). In fact, real solidarity can only appear among the various groups on the basis of shared desires, which must give rise to a shared theory and practice; when the whole of everyday life is what everyone wants to change, they can then all fight side by side. The absence of a total critique also makes possible the use of diversion: here, movements are channeled into reformism because they lack a clear consciousness of the full implications of their own goals. The women's movement is a prime example: as long as the enemy is seen as "sexism" and the oppressor as "men", power can accommodate all but the bitterest and most determined rebels, who then find themselves isolated under the label of "extremists", "dykes", "bitches", etc. This usually has the effect of deepening their false consciousness: they turn in on themselves, suppressing their own pleasure-instincts, and retreat into a strange nether world of apocalyptic fantasies (Volarie Solanas and SCUM, for example) in which men are abolished and the world is left to women who reproduce asexually. Still other feminists become trapped in the delusions of the maoist, Trotskyist, and "anti-imperialist" groups. Clear parallels can be seen throughout in the history of the black movement: Ms. is sold alongside Ebony on the racks, while more and more intelligent women are forced into exclusive homosexuality, more and more sensitive young blacks head for the rooftops with M-16s. An older example of diversionary recuperation is, of course, the labor movement: the unions are by their very essence reformist. Finally, spectacularization of movements in their partial form (with the real content carefully avoided) renders them first "familiar" and then boring. They become defined by their shallow appearances -- "crazy niggers", "spoilt brat students", "bra-burning man-haters", and so on. The growing rebellion against work itself is currently being given the spectacular tag of "Blue-Collar Blues"; while the extreme oppression of assembly-line workers is used as a kind of moral bludgeon, much in the way mothers guilt-trip their kids by telling them to "think of the starving children in India". How lucky we are to be autoworkers! In the spectacle, misery is always somewhere else. The totality of poverty is fragmented into the sum of its parts -- bad housing, pollution, job boredom, sexual frustration, racial discrimination -- all of which labels are used over and over again until no one can see the forest for the trees. Repetition to the point of habituation is one of the techniques through which the spectacle spreads its narcosis. What can resist recuperation? A total revolutionary movement, which uses subversive attacks on the spectacle wherever it tries to re-present it; whose critical theory is as all-embracing as its practical assault, and which has but one end in view: a world of free creative human beings and unlimited pleasure, to be brought about by means of generalized self-management. refutility refutility 1. ''noun'' *Quick, somebody in authority, please would you diagnose me; my symptoms include a compulsion to uselessly deny every detail in the arguments of my interlocutors. regress, regressive, regression 1. 2. regulate, regulatory, regulation regulate 1. verb *The act of keeping riffraff (a.k.a. the public) from accessing each other via media (internet, television, radio, publishing); the act of mediating media. *The act of keeping health out of accredited medicine. *To ensure that truth never interferes with statics of subjugation. reification, reify, reifying reification 1. noun *The mental inversion of abstract ideas into concrete things, and conversely, of real subjects into apparent objects. For example, the headline "USA and USSR Sign Treaty" gives to the concepts "USA" and "USSR" the verbal status of material entities and the will (self-power) of real human beings. In fact what has happened is that two sets of bureaucrats representing their respective ruling classes have signed an agreement. Similarly, banks offer you 5% interest, cars teach you how to live, motorcycles conquer boredom, detergents are kind to your hands. Meanwhile, the bureaucracies, their cost-efficiency experts and market researchers, continue to reduce human beings to the status of things (quantifiable, statistical, predictable, manipulable) in their plans for the permanent Golden Age of worldwide state-capitalism. Reification is the means and the end of the upside-down world of the commodity. When we use the term "bourgeoisie" and "proletariat" in an active sense, we are always aware that these classes are made up of greater or lesser numbers of real human beings, with real desires. The bourgeoisie is already conscious of itself as a class. The point is for the proletariat also to become so, and thus move, theoretically and practically, towards negating itself as a class. While class-consciousness for the bourgeoisie means the false awareness of itself as the only "subject", class-consciousness for the proletariat is a real awareness of itself as an "object": it is an object in the sense that capitalist society treats every one of its members as an object, as a production-machine and as a consumption-machine. Proletarians will continue to be acted on as objects until each one rediscovers his or her own subjectivity, at first passively in realizing that together they themselves re-create their society every day in its own image, by continuing to play the roles assigned them ("worker", "consumer", "viewer", "student", etc.) and then actively in stopping the old world's "reproduction of itself" by a general strike, workplace occupations and, should they make that qualitative leap, beginning to create the new world by means of generalized self-management. Self-management is the practical negation of reification because it allows (demands) the maximum participation of each proletarian in the concerted action of his or her class, and thus in the abolition of classes: human beings can no longer be "objects" nor can things, divested of their commodity-value, become "subjects". reinvent, reinvention 1. 2. religion, religionist 1. 2. repress, repression, repressor 1. 2. revelry, revelrous, revelrousity 1. 2. revenue 1. 2. revolution, revolutionary, revolutionist revolutionist 1. noun *Dangerous individuals who promote, agitate, seek, and advocate social and personal change through non-spectacular or spectacular means. *Individuals who would remained bored and boring if not fed leftist rhetoric. revolutionary 1. adjective *Emergence of new element through exciting change; something that is revolution in nature. revolution 1. ''noun *Not happening amongs rule-abinding revolutionaries; BAAM!!!; New line of Ford Trucks. *A revolution is a drastic change in social relations: how we relate to and amongst each other. It may last for but a moment. That is the meta-revolution: how to make the revolution last because it is more liberating, fun, and exciting than not having it last. Revolution, after all - is as all organization and association - for us because it facilitates us or it is over us and annihilates us in the name of us, or them, or something that glows in the night. The meta-revolution takes self-experimentation so that you can launch that "experiment" more fully so that it frees you up as locked in others' capitalized, behaviorized, hierarchicalized, characterized, and role-fied relations. rightist, right-wing, rightoid (both as in individual vs. social, and as in the unity of opposites) '''rightist 1. adverb *Purveyor of the personal side of inversion experienced by, as, and for Capital. right-wing 1. adjective *A way to stay on the personal good side of the current deification - just in case and ensuring it wins. *A type of consumer that self-advertises through acts of narrowly greedy self-impeachment. *Non-recyclable way of viewing the world stood of its head by non-recyclable human capital. rightoid 1. noun *Convenient role recuperating the sensing of the personal flaws of Capital. role, role model 1. 2.top 'Ss' [http://www.smirkers-of-the-world.org/SMIRK/SitDictionary/SitDictionary.htm#Mm mid] sabat, sabotage 1. 2. satire, satirical, satirist 1. scarce, scarcity (as related to post-''scarcity'' and enforced scarcity) 1. 2. self, selfism, selfist 1. 2. selfish, selfishness 1. 2. self-management self-management 1. noun *(French: autogestion). Direct management of social production , distribution, and communication by the producers and their communities. Not to be be confused with "workers' control", "co-management" (aka "co-gestion"), etc. which, under private or state capitalism, is merely a way of having workers organize their own alienation -- they merely check-up on management or at most are allowed to elect representatives who, on a joint board with the real managers, decide on such matters as how best to fulfill production quotas, etc. -- all the decisions that change NOTHING. We also separate our use of the term from Yugoslav "self-management" wherein workers become stockholders in their own capitalists enterprises producing commodities which compete against one another in a market economy, and elect a directorate committee to manage it -- under, of course, the close supervision of the Party and State bureaucracies. Historically, self-management has appeared again and again all over the world -- in Russia in 1905 and 1917, in Spain in 1936-37, in Hungary in 1956, and most recently in Algeria in 1960 and Chile in 1972. The form of organization most often created in the practice of self-management has been the Workers' Council (in Russian, "soviet"). What usually happens is that the workers in a given factory, transport system, communications exchange, etc. form a general assembly which then elects committees of delegates to handle specific tasks, including self-defense and coordination with other enterprises which have also been seized by workers. Operations are then re-started under the workers' management and in accord with the needs defined by them - obviously, during a revolutionary crisis, the most important sectors would be production of food, weapons, and electrical power, and the continued provision of medical care, telecommunication, and transportation services. At their highest moments, the councils have made all state power unnecessary -- their main failure in the past (with the partial exception of the Spanish workers and peasants of Catalonia in 1936-37) has lain in not realizing this, and thence destroying by force of arms the remaining bastions of and pretenders to the state. Self-management is the practical, determinate negation of the state and of capital. It makes possible the abolition of wage-labour and the commodity economy, and the end of all alienation -- in fact, it is the means that the proletariat uses to abolish itself by abolishing all classes. Self-management can tolerate no compromise with any separate power -- power over and above the self-organized population; any administration which takes control of their own lives out of their own hands. How is the formation of a new state power avoided? Firstly, of course, by the suppression of all "revolutionary parties" along with the old reactionary one. Secondly, by ensuring that all power emanates from the general assemblies of workers and communities alone -- that the general assemblies themselves are the councils, and not any committee of delegates emanating from them. Of course, a central, society-wide coordinating body must be established, but its members must remain strictly mandated, so that their function is limited to generalizing communication ("executory dialogue") and to carrying out the explicit wishes of their constituent general assemblies. No hierarchy of councils wherein control over delegates by base assemblies would be mediated through another delegated body, can be tolerated. All delegates must be recallable at any time by their base. In a modern society, their proceedings would be constantly televised and shown on monitor-screens everywhere: assemblies could elect rotating "watch committees" to keep an eye on them. Among other reasons, delegates could be recalled for being boring. (It goes without saying that the membership of the central coordinating council must be rotated too, as often as possible: we must guard against the appearance of any new specialists in power, as also the power of specialists). Finally it must be understood that the ultimate assurance of the success of self-management rests not with form -- no formal guarantee, however elaborate will be enough in itself -- but with content. On the individual level, this content is the consciousness, in the vast majority of the proletariat, of a deep desire for and an unswerving intent toward a free, creative, pleasurable life, under their own control. On the collective level, this content is what is being self-managed. Clearly, if this is only the existing economy, the existing type of production (assembly-lines, fragmented, boring work in general), the existing world -- self-management is doomed to failure; it would be pointless anyway. Self-management, on the contrary, must be the collective administration of the total transformation of the world, of every aspect of daily existence. Clearly, this broadens the definition of self-management considerably. First of all, neighborhood or community councils of non-wage-earners (ex-housewives, ex-students, ex-school kids) would also be formed, which would exchange delegates and soon whole work-teams with the factory, communications, and transport councils. No one would have to do the same thing all the time: the really unpleasant tasks would be rotated until they could be eliminated through new technology. New parks could be created; churches, office-blocks, and other now-useless buildings could be put to new and playful purposes (rock musicians could, for example, could have places to practice); living arrangements could be completely restructured to suit everyone. This, of course is the merest beginning: the longer self-management continues successfully on a global scale after the victory of the federated councils over all states, the more astounding and marvelous could be the changes made -- changes almost beyond our present capacity to imagine. Let us reiterate that self-management is not an abstract idea, a utopian master-plan to be injected into the minds of "the masses". Nearly all the things described above have already been done, and the essentials -- the formation of councils, their federation by means of strictly mandated, revocable delegates, and their immediate attempts to transform the social environment -- not once, but many times. Self-management sees its small beginnings in the de facto control of the shop-floor by the workers in the millions of factories everywhere, in organized sabotage to slow down the lines, in factory occupations and "work-ins". To paraphrase Marx, we call self-management the real movement which abolishes the present state of things. We can only add -- abolishes them so as to create a world of marvels. self-sacrifice, self-sacrificing, self-sacrificial 1. 2. semiotics, semiotician 1. 2. shrek, shrekize, shrekian, shrekism, shrekist, shrekization shrekization 1. noun' *Process of constructing a mass cultural product for distribution to multiple markets in response to generalized consumer jading. Shaped to provoke review ecstasy: 'Every square millimetre of screen space, every millisecond of screen time is saturated with intelligence and invention.' Defined by its knowing humour (not that funny), its quotations (not that profound), its cleverness (not that clever), alternative soundtrack (not that alternative), technical realization (considerable). Aggregate character of product is designed to also push buttons of those otherwise discontented with ordinary mainstream pap with intention to flatter ''consumers as they discern the product's 'get it' hidden messages. *Strategic anticipation, and recuperation, of latent hostility towards Disney. *The consumer-cultural equivalent of sending children off to war... (see also the functions of simpsonism and satire). *Behavior modification technique intended to delete the subjective capability to feel for an other, to sense pain, or to connect without paying and possession of a permission slip from a parental figure (most commonly fuhrer aux deaux). Loudness, abrasiveness, and inanimate objects are capital's soup du jour and Disney is here to wait the tables. sift, siftology, siftologist 1. 2. sign, signify, signifier, signature signature 1. noun *Someone's uncritical endorsement of interventions that have already been made. Example: "... as soon as he had appended his signature to our circular, he left that same afternoon to take his train...." *An easily forgotten commitment, a rapidly decaying enthusiasm, the best evidence to support claim of forgery. *Cheapest form of membership. See group. silent, silence silent 1. ''adjective'' silence 1. ''noun'' *Ends in Spring with the dawn chorus, causing a propaganda fever, the connect-itch and is phrased, neither more nor less desperately, in the exact same terms as last year. *Approximated death. Since silence - like motion and temperature - is by reference, the less vectors of reference, the less chance for silence. Silence "occurs" with the elimination of the sentence in which sound maker and sound appraiser are part. Silence is a point on the social scale wherein one is not within the proximity of recognition of rustles and contortions. Proximity changes over space and time. Silence is the speed of light. The concept of noise is exemplified in advertising - which can only succeed if time stands still and space between things exists only in gradations or units of measurement referenced in Capital. simpson, simpsonian, simpsonize, simpsonism 1. 2. situation, situationism, situationist constructed situation 1. noun *A moment of life concretely and deliberately constructed by the collective organization of a unitary ambiance and a game of events. *It denotes an activity aimed at creating situations, as opposed to passively recognizing them in academic or other separate terms. At all levels of social practice or individual history. We replace existential passivity with the construction of moments of life, and doubt with playful affirmation. Up till now philosophers and artists have only interpreted situations; the point now is to transform them. Since human beings are molded by the situations they go through, it is essential to create human situations. Since individuals are defined by their situation, they need the power to create situations worthy of their desires. This is the perspective in which poetry (communication fulfilled in concrete situations), the appropriation of nature, and complete social liberation must all merge and be realized. Our era is going to replace the fixed frontier of the extreme situations that phenomenology has limited itself to describing with the practical creation of situations; it is going to continually shift this frontier with the development of our realization. We want a phenomeno-praxis. We have no doubt that this will be the first banality of the movement toward the liberation that is now possible. What situations are to be transformed? At different levels it could be the whole planet, or an era (a civilization in Rudy Burckhardt's sense, for example), or a moment of individual life. On with the show! It is only in this way that the values of past culture and the hopes of realizing reason in history can find their true fulfillment. Everything else is in decay.... situationism 1. noun *A meaningless term improperly derived from the above. There is no such thing as situationism, which would mean a doctrine for interpreting existing conditions. The notion of situationism is obviously devised by antisituationists. situationist 1. noun *Relating to the theory or practical activity of constructing situations. One who engages in the construction of situations. *A member of the Situationist International. skeptical, skeptic, skepticism skeptic 1. noun *A hero of any time, rarely sighted in these times. *Monster who crushes spontaneity. skeptical '1. adjective' *Looking at so-called facts with an open mind. *Calling a turd a turd. skepticism 1. noun *A thoughtful process denied by believers, especially on the left. *The art of framing questions. slaveholding society, slave, slaveholder 1. 2. social relations, social relationship social relations 1. social, socialization social 1. socialization 1. socialism, socialist socialism 1. noun 2. socialist 1. noun 2. ''verb, transitive society, societal '''society' 1. noun societal' 1. ''adverb sociology, sociologist '''sociology 1. noun sociologist 1. noun space, spatial, space-time (as unitary, alienated, and expropriated space-time) 1. 2. spectator, spectacle, spectate, spectaclist, spectacular, spectacularize, Spectacle spectator 1.' ' 2. spectacle''' ''' '''1. ''noun *The organization of appearances made possible through modern means of communication (media). The ease with which images can be detached and alienated from their sources, and reorganized for re-presentation in accord with the ideology of the ruling power, forms the technical basis of the unprecedented scope of the modern spectacle, where "everything that was once directly lived has moved away into its representation". For example, an advertisement on TV shows a family in a car driving happily into the country, then "having fun" in the close proximity of the car, which watches over them like a guardian angel. The car is being shown in its most pleasurable possible context: the image of the car is then linked with the image of "having fun" suggesting the need to buy the car as a means of "buying" this experience. But in actual fact, while the ad is being shown, millions of people are not out in their cars "having fun": they are in front of TV sets consuming this image, passively. The organization of spectacular activity is the organization of real social passivity and pacification -- the grouping of human beings as spectators around the one-sided reception of the images of their own alienated life. The spectacle is not a collection of images but a social relation among people mediated by images. Real relations between people are transformed into relations between images: for example, the image of "Sammy Davis Jr." embracing the image of "Richard Nixon" on TV is supposed to show that the real human being Nixon, as a representative of middle America, is not a racist, and that the real human being Sammy Davis Jr., as a representative of black America, loves and respects Nixon. Again, when a "movie star" or "sports star" advertises a product, we are supposed to respond to their image as an ideal, and therefore to emulate it by associating ourselves with the images with which they associate themselves. But the process goes further: spectacles become topics of conversation, discussion, and even the subject of further spectacles (e.g.., "The Tonight Show"). The conversation of urban children is monopolized by arguments about (and even renditions of) the TV programs they simultaneously watched the night before. Communications of lived experience become communications of (and about) spectacles, communication of passivity, non-communication. The spectacle in general names the ensemble of the social relations of non-communication, of isolation. Real means of communication would be means to dialogue as opposed to the technologies of "unilogue" which have developed with the spectacle. Unilateral, one-way communication is always authoritarian: the giving of orders. The nightmare of the spectacle, of images which take on a "life" of their own, is fully realized when people consciously attempt to live up to the images with which they are presented: even in lovemaking, potentially the most perfect form of communication (the unity of pleasure-giving and pleasure-getting), human beings are constantly trying to present images of themselves to each other -- "stud", "sensuous woman", etc. -- the immediate contact of two human beings is lost in the pseudo-lovemaking of their spectacular images. (This is now officially recognized as a "problem" by sexologists). Meanwhile, the goods and services (commodities) produced by the proletariat are also part of the spectacle, in that they are sold back to the proletariat which produced them by means of their images: in advertising, the act of consumption itself is a spectacle. Commodity consumption becomes the only kind of consumption. "There are fewer and fewer gratifications for which one does not have to pay". Spectacular existence is by definition schizoid. The alienation of the spectator to the profit of the contemplated object (which is the result of his own unconscious activity) is expressed in the following way: "the more he contemplates the less he lives; the more he accepts recognizing himself in the dominant images of need, the less he understands his own existence and his own desires.... in that his own gestures are no longer his but those of another who re-presents them to him". (Debord, "The Society of the Spectacle"). Broadly considered, the spectacle is capital to such a degree of accumulation that it becomes an image, i.e., becomes visible. Since the present world is nothing other than capital in its concentrated self-deployment, the spectacle is capital creating a world in its own image. Capital is the material God, and the spectacle is religion (ideology) materialized. As in religion the self-powers of human beings are alienated into the image of "God", so in the spectacle they are alienated into more literal images, which nonetheless become "subjects" of their own sources, the human beings themselves. This is as true of the "heroic proletarian" of the Chinese propaganda poster as it is of the "happy family" of Madison Avenue imagery. The spectacle, in its various forms, rules the world: the world which it re-presents as its world. *The materialization of ideology. *That fetish upon social relations - which when reified - become experiential, creators of themselves, and apparently (as in apparition) natural. spectate 1.' ' 2. spectaclist 1.' ' 2. spectacular''' ' '''1.' 2. spectacularize''' ' '''1.' 2. Spectacle 1. ''noun'' *Reification of the spectacular (example: "Today, the Spectacle roamed the earth"). *Term used to speak of the whole of the spectacular, versus the sum of its pseudo-fragments. *A set of social relations mediated by images and representations. It hides more than it shows. *The whole of spectacles, as greater than the sum of their parts. *Reification of the spectacular to a higher level of distance from the alienating class of creators. speculation, speculator speculation 1. noun *The act of extracting humanity from the exchange-value of teeth. speculator 1. noun *One whose only socially-redeeming value is as exorcist of the self-possessed. spiritual, spirit, spirituality spirituality 1. noun *A gas escaping from landfill sites. *The clinking sound made by coins in an empty pocket. *A poor substitute for essence, concocted by those suffering paltry existence. *Anti-emissions from beings already devoid of themselves. state, static, stasis 1. 2. state capital, state capitalism, state capitalist state capitalism 1. noun *The state ownership and management of all means of life. This form of capitalism exists already in the USSR, China, North Vietnam, Cuba, etc. in its pure form (though economically underdeveloped) form, under the guise of "Socialism". These were countries where there was no strong native bourgeoisie to carry out industrialization; the various Leninist parties took over the task of accumulating capital and the proletariat, after they seized the state. State-capitalism remains capitalism because there is still a proletariat, that is, the vast majority still do not directly control their own lives, because they sell control over their daily lives to the state for a wage, and because a surplus for trade in the world market, military armament, and amassing of capital goods for heavy industry is still being accumulated by the state bosses out of the forced labor of the workers. Thus, everywhere there is still capital, and capital still reigns supreme in the world. stormtroop, stormtrooping, stormtrooper stormtrooping 1. noun *Method achieved by anti-theoretical leftism and anarchist bullyism to achieve a their narrow and self-hating mirror-image in others. Refuses the unique except in acts of the moralstic mob. strike (particularly as in usages with wildcat, national, union, general) 1. ''noun ''2. ''verb, intransitive ''3. ''verb, transitive structuralism, structuralist '''1. 2. subject, subjective, subjectivity, subjectivism, subjectivist 1. 2. subliminal, subliminality 1. 2. subvert, subversion subversion 1. noun *(translation of the French detournement, literally "diversion"). The process by which the spectacle is turned back on itself, turned inside-out so that it reveals its own inner workings, which are the truth of the present world. This can be done in all kinds of ways: a good example is Point Blank!'s recent "takeover" of the UC (University of California) campus student newspaper, The Daily Cal, in which the editors announced that, since nothing ever happens in Berkeley, they were going to cease publication, and were turning the last issue over to a group of people who would describe the life of the student and sub-student in highly critical detail, and suggest what these people (the students) could do to make their lives really interesting (by taking back their lives into their own hands). Radio, television, comic strips, posters, etc. can all be used in similar ways. The momentary subversive negation by everyone of the society which produces it and which in turn produces. Subversion is essentially playful: in a broader sense, subversion can be seen as the re-entry of play into any given aspect of daily life, at first on the level of disrupting the organization of appearances, and, with the successful extension and generalization of the "situation" thus created, on the level of transforming the organization of society itself, by putting all its techniques, its tools, its structures, its entire space-time, to new purposes. "Only play can deconsecrate, open up the possibilities of total freedom. This is the principle of subversion; the freedom to change the sense of everything which serves Power; the freedom, for example, to turn a cathedral, a civic center, or a shopping mall into a fun-fair, into a labyrinth, into a dreamscape...." - Raoul Vaneigem supersede, supersession 1. 2. suppress, suppression, suppressor 1. 2. surplus (as in theory of surplus-value, value of surplus theory, trade surplus) 1. 2. surreal, surrealism, surrealist surreal 1. noun *Recuperative phrase that has come to mean almost anything and is as ubiquitous as boredom. surrealism 1. noun *Oneiric functioning in everyday life as the spine of a body in revolt. *The collective experience of individualism. surrealist ' 1. noun *The whole iceberg not just the visible part. *One who is guided & inspired by the principles of surrealism either in its 'eternal' or its 'movement' variety, or by a mixture of both, which is the more comprehensive approach. *One who uses the imagination, engages in various studies, and/or detourns official cultural messages as part of a subversive and self-exploratory process. *One who takes the culturally recuperated spectactular idea of surrealism to heart and embodies mediocre artism or literary snobbery. 2. adjective' '''survival, survivalism, survivalist' 1. 2. symbol, symbolism, symbolist 1. 2. syndicate, syndicalism, syndicalist 1. 2. top 'Tt' [http://www.smirkers-of-the-world.org/SMIRK/SitDictionary/SitDictionary.htm#Mm mid] tantrumism, tantrumist tantrumism 1. noun *Act of an overactive consumer who finds their dose of ideology cut off. *Practice of anarchists and sibling leftoids who find the excesses of capitalist social relations somewhat lacking by their visibility and then rebel in this pre-packaged format. tantra, tantricism, tantricist 1. 2. technos, technical, technology technos 1. noun' terrain '''terrain' 1. noun *A section of ground that armies cross and on which philosphers bog down. *Real estate of the the mind. terror, terrorism terrorism 1. ''noun*Today, "terrorism" is the ''materialized spectacle of the terror being discussed.'' The conception of hyperreality'' (Baudrillard & friends) loses because it forgets reality and also forgets that if ideology materialized is the spectacle and that the spectacle becomes reified - that it too can become materialized. We see it as the answer to an absence of The Vietnam War, The Iron Curtain, Desert Storm, The Iraq War.... The Left speaks of an unending war as if its paltry "life" depends on it not ending. It will. However, there must be something that singes neurons and tweaks behavior. That will be the next layering of reification materialized. Like an onion forming protective skins.... theory, theoretical, theorist theory 1. noun *Primitive mode of streetfighting developed out of the game scissors-paper-stone, the practice of which is governed by a single principle which states that the proportion of force necessary to conclude any given conflict must be measured inversely to the keenness of the blade used. *That negentropically subjective, self-creative process by which one creates oneself to be greater than the merely experiential'' by ''bringing in the distance of the other and that outside me into oneself as one's self layers - that when not grasped follows the contemporary social inversion, which exhibits it''self as materialized ideology: human commodity, behaviors of self-denial, ''pawn''ish character, mechanistic activity, constrictiverole. third world, third-worldism, third-worldist '''1. 2.' time, timely, timeliness, timeout, timeless time out 1. ''noun'' timeless1. ''adverbtime 1. ''noun'' *A prerequisite to space travel. Aspect of existence measured in space; three-dimensional space for two-dimensional movement. The distance to the beach may be measured in time or space. *That restriction on space implicitly imposed by property; the aspect of property that chokes you when you breathe. When either time or space is restricted, there is control of both. timeliness1. ''noun'' total, totality, totalistic totality1. ''noun'' *Totality as realized concept is at once found in the act of totalization, that is, it is the refusal of fragments' agenda for stasis; the refusal of the summation of mediated parts (wherein that integrated and systemic mediation possesses a fictitious value, is a pseudo-totality, is enemy to human authenticity and a directly-lived robust life) is all that is real, can only exist so long as that summation holds as hostage the only real human wealth that is valuable, society itself. trade (specifically in usages: free trade, surplus trade, trademark, global trade, limited trade) 1. 2. transcend, transcendence 1. 2. tribe, tribalism tribal narrowism1. ''noun ''*The latest product line from the Marketing Department - globalized sexual-political inertness, as demo''ed in the endlessness of Israeli-Palestinian foreplay, otherwise known as the war promising Armageddon but never delivering. Secondary sales - to this lubrication-oriented ''penetrating of the Arab earth - are based on the qualitative barrenness of American and Israeli women, and on the quantitative fecundity of Islamic women. Catholic and Mormon market shares have proven less profitable with public advertising campaign costs rising for the former, the latter's shortage of imported Chinese bicycles, and the Protestant's suicidal embracing of zero growth leaving them with nothing but fake orgasms confined to Leftist store windows worldwide.'' '''top 'Uu' [http://www.smirkers-of-the-world.org/SMIRK/SitDictionary/SitDictionary.htm#Mm mid] unfettered (as in decisionmaking, imagination, and creativity) 1. 2. union, unionism, unionist (as in trade unions, industrial unions) union 1. noun *The Industrial Workers of the World (I.W.W. aka "Wobblies") do not fit conveniently into the dismissal of unions. Their rejection of the tactics of DeLeon (Socialist Labour Party) and Eugene Debs posited that the "point of production" is precisely where economic democracy is neither a "magical" nor "deified" concept - direct democracy refuses the "same old crippled dance" and posits and exemplifies the "new world within the shell of the old". unitary unitary space-time 1. noun unitary urbanism 1. noun *The theory of the combined use of arts and techniques as means contributing to the construction of a unified milieu in dynamic relation with experiments in behavior. unity (as in solidarity, united front, unity of opposites) united front 1. noun *The "attack on all fronts" should emphasize that "all" means "totality", not just a sum of the parts, as the Left(behinds) always practice. 2. universe, universal, universalist 1. 2. untrammeled (as in activity and selfish pursuit of self in others) 1. 2. use, use-value 1. 2. utilitarianism, utilitarian 1. 2. utopia, utopian 1. 2. top 'Vv' [http://www.smirkers-of-the-world.org/SMIRK/SitDictionary/SitDictionary.htm#Mm mid] value, valuation 1. 2. vanguard 1. 2. vegan, veganism, veganist 1. 2. vegetative, vegetation, vegetable (as in vegetative state and state of the vegetable) 1. 2. vice vice 1. noun *Virtue stood on its head by partiality, limited expression, and lowered expectations. *Mores see prostitution as a vice only if it is sexual in nature; selling yourself any other way seems to be fine. virus, viral'virus' 1. ''noun'' *Designed infective state of self-unawareness ensuring software and phareceutical consumption. viral 1. ''adverb'' *''V'iral'' advertising spreads the fear of not consuming. Fatal to unsynchronized objects. virtue, virtual, virtuous virtue 1. noun *Vice robbed of itself. virtual 1. ''adverb'' *The virtual dinner is the next substitute for the quickness of the tv dinner. The exchange-value of taking less time now finds use-value of actually delivering any goods as having no exchange-value. Virtual reality is real in that the occupations of and by virtual life as life itself make real pain virtually impossible to avoid. vision, visionary 1. 2. voyeurism, voyeur 1. 2. top 'Ww' [http://www.smirkers-of-the-world.org/SMIRK/SitDictionary/SitDictionary.htm#Mm mid] wage-labor'1. 2.' wage-slavery, wage-slave 1. 2.'''wander, wanderer, wanderlust '''1. 2. whim, whimsey, whimsical 1. 2. whole, wholly, wholism, wholistic 1. 2. workers' control workers' control 1. noun *Organized practice of self-denial. *Unimaginative continuation of the means of production. workers' councils 1. 2. top 'Xx' midtop 'Yy' [http://www.smirkers-of-the-world.org/SMIRK/SitDictionary/SitDictionary.htm#Mm mid] topZz [http://www.smirkers-of-the-world.org/SMIRK/SitDictionary/SitDictionary.htm#Mm mid] zeal, zealous, zealot zeal 1. noun *Actions that expose one's convictions as being outside one's self. zealot 1. noun *Infliction that sets one beyond one's warrantee. *Dangerous receptacle for irrationality. zero, zero-sum zero-sum 1. ''noun'' *That social belief and practice centered around zero, which finds truth in an existence and experience where all gained is all lost, ending in a generalized ''zero''ness. The inequality of hierarchy finds its excuse herein. Balance is health for one is ill-health for another; justification for a stasis based on altruism balancing with narrow greed - co-dependents in Flatland.